The times are all changin
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: La primera vez que estuvieron a solas, descubrieron que no se soportaban. Se dieron cuenta de lo fácil que era convivir cuando habían más personas alrededor, lo fácil que era pensar que esa persona es cercana a ti porque siempre la vez allí. No se conocían.


Tenía este fic medio terminado desde hace tiempo. Y parece que al fin lo completé. Más o menos. Me gusta mucho Haru. Se suponía que iba a subir varios fics, pero no tienen título xD. Básicamente son fics que de cosas que siempre quise escribir y no hice. Empezando pir éste.

So... más o menos GokuHaru, con muchas menciones a Tsuna.

* * *

The times are all changin

La primera vez que estuvieron a solas, descubrieron que no se soportaban. Se dieron cuenta de lo fácil que era convivir cuando habían más personas alrededor, lo fácil que era pensar que esa persona es cercana a ti porque siempre la vez allí. No se conocían.

Fue cuando entrenaban para enfrentarse a Varia. Haru se perdió buscando a Tsuna y terminó observando el entrenamiento en solitario de Gokudera. Él la gritó por espiarlo. Y ella le gritó por gritarle. Y aunque le invitó el almuerzo, no pudieron mantener una charla. Ni siquiera con los insultos habituales. Hasta ese momento Haru había creído que era amiga de los amigos de Tsuna. Pero dudaba que ellos dos pudieran serlo.

Se parecen mucho, aunque no lo notan. Haru a veces piensa que no la escuchan. Es difícil hacerse oír entre los gritos, las explosiones, los llantos y las peleas, pero ella piensa que no es por eso que no la escuchan. Nadie recuerda de qué habla cuando está allí, ni siquiera Tsuna. A veces, eso le molesta. Aunque la mayor parte de las veces, lo ignora. Es fácil ignorarlo todo, y perderse entre los ruidos que acompañan a Tsuna.

Gokudera cree que no es suficiente. Sus esfuerzos por ser un apoyo para Tsuna y por fortalecer la familia. Intenta explicárselo a Yamamoto, a Ryohei, incluso a la vaca estúpida; pero nadie entiende nada. Cree que todos son inútiles. Pero, la verdad, él se siente el más inútil.

...

La escuchó venir, sus pasos apresurados, corriendo por el pasillo y supo que era ella. Huele a algo suave y dulce, y no sabe cómo se ha enterado. Que Tsuna está malherido detrás de esa puerta, en uno de los cuartos del área médica que han hecho instalar en la base.

Ella no lo ve, al principio. Pero siente que alguien se mueve, ve la colilla del cigarrillo apagarse, y sabe que es él. Quiere preguntar qué ha pasado. No lo hace. Sólo se queda allí, tratando de decidir si debe entrar o no. Le oye exhalar un suspiro y decide quedarse allí. Debe estar bien, si él está allí, Tsuna debe estar bien. Tal vez en peligro aún. Pero vivo.

...

Cuando Haru se da la vuelta, sólo está él en la cocina. Mira el plato con el ceño fruncido. Haru está frustrada. Se siente atrapada en este futuro que no logra atar con el pasado, en este mundo del que no entiende nada. Sólo está cansada, y triste, tiene platos por lavar y no ayuda que él esté allí, luciente enfadado y miserable a la vez, con la comida sin tocar, mirándola con algo parecido al asco.

-¡La comida de Haru no tiene la culpa!

Gokudera se sorprende al oir su voz. No sabía que ella estaba allí. No tiene hambre, o mejor dicho no tiene ganas de comer, porque su estómago ruge pero no se siente capaz de probar la comida. Su entrenamiento va mal y le parece que él es siempre el más debil del grupo. Rechazado por quien debía entrenarlo, sin ser capaz de entender las instrucciones de su futuro yo. Y ella está allí, mirándolo con los mofletes inflados y los ojos húmedos. Quisiera concentrarse en ella y en cuánto detesta su chillona voz, pero no es suficente para distraerlo de cuanto se odia. A él, a él del futuro. A ambos. No lo ha vuelto a decir, pero sigue pensando que debió impedir que el Décimo muriera. Y ella sigue allí. Reclamándole por la comida que desperdicia, como si Haru no se cansara al cocinar, como si sus esfuerzos no valieran nada.

-No tengo hambre- susurra, pero empieza a comer. La primera cucharada sabe amarga por el esfuerzo que hace por contener las lágrimas, pero al menos Haru deja de gritar. Le pone un vaso de jugo de manzana al frente (él ve sus manos, no levanta la mirada). Para la cuarta cucharada, la comida sabe a comida. Y, no lo dirá ni aunque lo torturen, los reproches de su cabeza se han calmado. No hablan, pero se queda a ayudarle a lavar los platos, esuchándola tararear, enredarse con las canciones y cambiarles de letra. Ella sigue siendo una mujer estúpida, pero puede aceptar que es útil, en ocasiones.

...

Parados cada uno a un lado de la puerta, sienten el silencio pesar entre ellos. Haru se deja caer al suelo. No cree que las piernas puedan seguir sosteniéndole y ha venido corriendo desde que bajó del metro, a unas tres cuadras de la base. Está angustiada, pero hablar con él siempre ha sido difícil. Es más simple cuando sólo se gritan, cuando se insultan mutuamente. En casi siete años, puede contar con los dedos las veces que han charlado. Escasas y carentes de significado.

Haru no puede soportar el silencio. Gokudera tampoco, aunque nunca lo ha dicho. Le gustaban las tardes bulliciosas en casa del Décimo, donde el sonido era lo suficientemente abrumador como para dejar de oírse pensar. No le gusta el silencio, pero no sabe cómo hablar con ella. La ve deslizarse al piso, abrazarse las rodillas y las manos le pican por las ganas de volver a encender un cigarrillo. Se siente inútil. Tan inútil que es incapaz de consolar a una simple mujer estúpida.

-A veces creo que si dejo de mirarlo, desaparecerá- dice ella. Mira a la puerta, su voz es casi un susurro que Gokudera oye porque todo esta sumido en el silencio. A él también le pasa, esa sensación. Cuando el Décimo no está cerca, cuando se va a alguna misión, no puede dejar de pensarlo. Necesita tenerlo a la vista, asegurarse que está a salvo. Es estúpido, piensa, que encuentre a alguien que sienta lo mismo en la persona que siempre ha tratado con desdén.

Es culpa de ese viaje al futuro. Tsuna y Yamamoto, incluso Ryohei dicen que están forjando su propio futuro, que no será igual. Él lo cree, pero a veces se levanta en medio de la noche, sudando, pregúntandose cuántos pasos han dado en esa dirección. Ve el ataúd en sus pesadillas, y ni siquiera la comida de Bianchi le ha asustado tanto en su vida.

Haru también tiene pesadillas. No hay ataúdes en las suyas, pero hay asusencia. Tsuna desaparece, en sus sueños, y ella lo hace también. No hay más motivos para ir a la base, las charlas con Kyoko dejan de tener sentido. Se pierde, en sus sueños, en un mundo silencioso, alejado de ellos, una chica sin lugar al que pertenecer.

Cuando pasan diez minutos y Gokudera no contesta, Haru se siente tentada a dejarse vencer por los sollozos. Pero él sigue siendo él y si hay alguien delante del que no quiere llorar es de la persona que siempre ha creído que ella es un lastre.

Gokudera no lo cree, en realidad. Que ella sea un lastre. Cree que es un poco fastidiosa. Un poco bulliciosa. Le molestaba su cercanía al Décimo, sus intenciones de ser su esposa. Gokudera siempre ha creído que si una mujer tiene que estar al lado del Décimo, debe ser la mejor de todas ellas. Fuerte, como para soportar las mafias. Que no se derrumbe cuando el Décimo resulte lastimado. Que sepa esperar, y que esté allí cuando su mundo sobrepase a Tsuna. Durante un tiempo, él no creyó que Haru pudiera ser esa mujer.

...

Se pregunta porqué tiene que ser el que la vea llorar. No es que lo busque. Llegó, entró apresuradamente al cuarto del Décimo y ella estaba allí, de rodillas sobre una mochila de libros, llorando. Quiso retirarse, pero ella ya había alzado la cabeza, y le sonreía frotándose los ojos con una mano y dando alguna excusa tonta. Algo como que sonaba a _tierra entró en los ojos de Haru_. Él no sabe qué decir. Casi nunca lo sabe, cuando está con ella.

-¿Por qué siempre hablas de ti en tercera persona?- no quiere preguntar eso. Lo único que quiere es salir de allí y nunca haber visto sus lágrimas. Por lo menos, la expresión de tristeza desaparece de su rostro, reemplazada por indignación e incredulidad a la vez-. Suena muy tonto.

-Haru no es tonta- replica ella. Lo mira con el ceño fruncido ahora y Gokudera no puede evitar bufar.

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo. Tonta.

-No es tu problema lo que haga- Haru se levanta de golpe, cogiendo la mochila y arreglando los libros que se habían caído. Él nota que está un poco más alta-. Haru dejará de molestarte- anuncia, mientras se cuelga la mochila a los hombros.

-Tú nunca vas a dejar de fastidiar- contesta, sin verdadera mala intención. Supone que es así como se tratan. Él la insulta, ella lo insulta. Funciona cuando están rodeados por todos los demás, pero Gokudera nota que su semblante vuelve a decaer. Tal vez ha sido demasiado rudo. Quiere corregirse, estira una mano, hace el amago de cogerle el brazo, pero ella se gira antes. Tiene el ceño fruncido y se muerde los labios, y cuando empieza a gritar, Gokudera oye en sus voz los reproches que se hace a medianoche.

-¡Haru es tonta, pero no es una inútil! ¡Y tú sí! ¡He visto a Tsuna-san! ¡Sé que está herido, que están en otra de sus peleas! ¡Se supone que tú lo proteges! ¡Pero siempre termina herido!

Respira agitada cuando termina, luce de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas. Cuando se gira, cree escuchar que Gokudera le contesta, y se detiene.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta.

-No pienso repetirlo si estás sorda, mujer estúpida- Gokudera espeta. Rebusca en sus bolsillos por un cigarrillo y se pregunta que hacen todavía allí. Que hacía ella allí, para empezar, en el cuarto de Tsuna.

-Haru no quiso gritar- a él la extraña la suavidad de su voz. Haru se apoya en la puerta, se muerde los labios-. No quiso decir todo eso. Yo sé que una mujer de la mafia no tiene que llorar. No estaba llorando.

-No te estoy diciendo nada- masculla. Quiere que se marche. Nunca ha sido sutil. Shamal suele decir que no tiene tacto con las mujeres, y con ella la afirmación es de lo más exacta.

-¡Ya sé que no me has dicho nada! También sé que Tsuna-san quiere a Kyoko-chan. Pero Haru siempre estará allí. Haru quiere estar siempre allí.

Cuando Gokudera alza la cabeza, Haru ya ha salido. Enciende el cigarrilo y le da una calada. Todos en el grupo saben que Tsuna quiere a Kyoko. Pero nadia nunca ha pensando cómo se siente Haru al respecto. A Gokudera le asusta saber que de repente, sus sentimientos infantiles ya no lo son más, que están creciendo y que todo aquello que se guardan terminará por volverse real, por saberse y por cambiarles. Alejarles, tal vez. No a él, claro, él piensa estar siempre al lado de Tsuna. Por esa lado su desición es más fácil de tomar. No la de Haru. Gokudera no piensa mucho en el amor, pero si le preguntaran, diría que tal vez el amor es ese momento en el que Haru admite que sabe que Tsuna no la quiere y elije quedarse. Sonríe, no puede evitarlo. La mujer estúpida es bastante fuerte, para una mujer estúpida.

...

-Deberías irte.

La voz de Gokudera resuena, más fuerte de lo que pretende a causa del prolongado silencio. Haru empezaba a quedarse dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas. Niega, sin moverse del sitio.

-No es necesario- su voz suena adormilada- ¿No podemos entrar?

-Puedes- contesta. El nuevo cigarro que enciende brilla en la oscuridad, y Haru dirige la vista hacia el punto de luz y distingue la silueta de sus dedos y el brillo de los anillos. Se enfurruña. Es la única reacción posible cuando está con él.

-¿Y por qué has dejado que Haru se quede aquí, sentada en el piso? Hace frío.

-Eres tú quien se ha quedado- rebate Gokudera-. Y no hagas ruido, debe descansar.

-¿Qué pasó?

Gokudera exhala el humo, mira como se desvanece y sonríe. No hay humor en el gesto. Pasó una bala, una negociación fallida. Pasó que Tsuna se interpuso para que alguien más no resultara herido, pasó que no estuvo allí. Lo cuenta a grandes rasgos, de forma desapasionada que para otra persona sonaría como desinterés. Haru escucha en su voz la rabia controlada, la desilusión. Con los años, ha aprendido a observar, a fijarse en los detalles. Es lo único que hace ya que no puede hacer nada más. Y sabe que la rabia de Gokudera es hacia si mismo. Sabe que piensa que ha fallado.

-Creo que deberías ir a dormir- dice, cuando Gokudera termina-. Yo puedo quedarme y cuidarlo.

-No es tu deber.

La oye levantarse, el rumor de su vestido cuando ella se mueve y cuando se sienta frente a él, de rodillas, nota la piel desnuda de sus hombros. Lleva tacones, no se había fijado. Está muy lejos de la niña que era, pero cuando la mira, mofletes inflados y el ceño fruncido, ve a la colegiala debajo del rímel, la sombra de ojos y el suave brillo cereza en los labios. La misma mujer estúpida que le ponía de nervios.

-Haru se quedará. Tú te vas a dormir. Si no te duermes, Tsuna-san se preocupará. Y si haces que se preocupe, no cumplirás con tu deber.

Es un impulso. Le acaricia la cabeza. Se ríe, seco y corto y Haru se indigna. Cuando ella se levanta, el brillo tenue del cigarro le permite ver la piel blanca de sus piernas. Se levanta también, para no tener que mirarlas. Muy pocas veces cede, pero Haru tiene un punto. Si Tsuna lo ve allí cuando despierte, se sentirá culpable, y eso es lo que él menos quiere. El antiguo Gokudera se quedaría, sin dar el brazo a torcer, hasta asegurarse que el Décimo abra los ojos. Quiere cree que ha madurado, que aunque se preocupe puede ceder e irse a dormir y descansar como Tsuna siempre le exije que haga.

De pie, Gokudera asiente. Ambos se miran y luego miran la puerta. Hace cinco meses que Tsuna sale con Kyoko. Haru lo sabe, es por eso que ha dejado de pasar tanto tiempo en la base, para que no vean sus ojos llorosos y le pregunten qué tiene y no tengan que consolarla. O, peor, para no notar que nadie le pregunta nada. Es Gokudera quien empuja la puerta y la deja entrar, y cierra detrás de ella, como si hubiera notado como su ánimo decaía al pensar en Kyoko. Dentro del cuarto, hay una silla y un sofá. Haru elije la silla. La levanta y se sienta lo más cerca que puede de la cama de Tsuna, los codos apoyados en las rodillas, su rostro dibuja una expresión ceñuda mientras mira la venda en la cabeza, el suero conectado a su brazo, la piel pálida del rostro. Otra vez en el hospital. Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces en que Tsuna o alguno de los chicos ha estado en el hospital, de las veces en que ella y Kyoko no podían hacer nada más que desearles buena suerte o hacer amuletos que tiene que reconocer no servían de mucho. Los hospitales, las heridas, el olor a antiséptico es ya una parte de sus vidas, pero no por ello más agradable. Haru suspira. A pesar de todo su optimismo, a pesar de su confianza en que las cosas saldrán bien, Haru no puede evitar pensar que algún día, cuando abra la puerta del cuarto del hospital, encontrará un cadáver. Se abraza a sí misma, desconsolada, y termina recostada en el sofá. Su último pensamiento, antes de caer dormida, es que al menos logró que Gokudera vaya a dormir. Nunca descansa lo suficiente. Como ayuda, no es mucho, pero es todo lo ella que puede hacer.

...

Cuando Tsuna despierta, lo primero que ve es el rostro sonriente de Haru delante de él. Tiene el pelo revuelto y él adivina que ha pasado la noche allí y la culpa le ataca como pequeñas agujas en el pecho, impidiéndole sonreír.

-Buenos días, Tsuna-san- dice ella. Parece inmune a la tristeza. Se seinta a su lado, y no pregunta el porqué de sus heridas, tan sólo habla y sonríe. Impermeable al desánimo, al cansancio. A veces a Tsuna le duele no quererla.

...

Es el café. A Haru no le gusta. A Gokudera le fascina. Y esa mañana, cuando ella se deja caer una de las sillas de la cocina, abatida, triste y después de haber dormido mal, él le deja una taza de cafe humeante y negro delante que Haru mira con desconfianza y prueba un pequeño sorbo antes de volverse a él.

-Esto está horrible- dice, haciendo muecas- ¡Ni siquiera tiene azúcar!

Haciendo pucheros y muecas, Haru parece lejana de la joven de casi veintiuno que es y más la adolescente bulliciosa que era. Gokudera bufa. Le debe algo por estar allí la noche pasada, por ciudar al Décimo. A Gokudera no le gusta deber cosas y a pesar del tiempo, aún no aprende cómo dar las gracias sin sentir que pierde algo en el proceso. Menos a ella. Haru siempre ha sido la chica que está allí, sin pedir nada, sin esperar nada. Esta mañana, su abatimiento es visible en la forma en que se deja caer en la mesa, sin preocuparse de los mechones desordenados de su cabello, sin esforzarse en sonreír o insultarlo. Ni siquiera se ha cambiado de ropa. No sabe qué hacer. Enfrentarse a enemigos es fácil. Ver que el remolino de entusiamos que es Haru parece acabado lo desconcierta.

-Gracias- masculla. Se sienta en la silla delante de ella, y Haru eleva el rostro lo suficiente para mirarlo-. Por cuidar al Décimo.

Le vuelve a acercar la taza de café, y el azucarero, intentando ser amable. Haru sólo mantiene el ceño fruncido. Cree que lo mejor que puede hacer es tomar una ducha, ir a su cuarto y cambiarse de ropa, y no salir hasta que puede ser la Haru a la que todos están acostumbrados.

-A Haru le gusta el café con leche- murmura, en vez de eso. No tiene muchas fuerzas para nada más.

-Pues párate y busca leche- espeta él. No le agrada mucho estar aquí, a plena mañana. Podría ir a ver al Décimo, si no se sintiera culpable por sus heridas. Que haya estado allí o no para protegerlo es irrelevante, siempre se sentirá culpable por sus heridas.

-No tienes que agradecer nada a Haru- ella se mueve sólo para ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos. Desde allí, su voz suena amortiguada, llena de cansada resignación-. Tsuna-san estaba feliz de verme, pero quería ver a Kyoko-chan. Haru lo sabe. Pero Haru esperaba que se alegrara de verla.

En el silencio que sigue a sus palabras, Gokudera se levanta. Haru siente las lágrimas escocer, al escuchar sus pasos. Siempre ha sospechado que sus sentimientos no le importan a nadie, aparte de Kyoko y Bianchi, y a ellas nunca quiere hacerles saber que es más débil de lo que parece; que él se vaya ahora sólo lo confirma. No debería ponerla al borde las lágrimas.

-Sí que eres tonta- escucha su voz y levanta el rostro tan rápido que siente un pequeño calambre en el cuello. Él sigue allí y ella intenta limpiar sus ojos llorosos y él deja una nueva taza en la mesa-. Es chocolate- anuncia-. Pero no molestes si sabe mal, no sé cómo demonios lo tomas.

Haru sabe porqué está siendo amable. Es porque cree que le debe algo y Gokudera no soporta deberle favores a nadie. Aún así, lo agradece. Se soba el cuello, distraída, y se bebe el chocolate que no está tan dulce como a ella le gusta pero sin chistar.

-El Décimo sí se alegra de verte, tonta- le dice. Se apoya contra la mesa, mirando a un punto en la cocina para no tener que enfrentarse a la expresión desolada de Haru-. Es sólo... siempre quiso a Kyoko.

-Haru ya sabe eso- susurra. Lo sabe, pero esperaba que la eligiera a ella. Esperaba ser algo más.

-Pero eres importante- dice él. Se anima a verla, a mirar sus grandes ojos abiertos, sus labios que ya no brillan por efecto del labial sino del chocolate, los mechones despeinados de su cabello, sus pálidos hombros desnudos. Ve a la chica fastidiosa de siempre. Ve a la chica que siempre está allí, esperando tras puertas de hospitales, gritando como si fuera un pozo de entusiasmo sin fin, confeccionando disfraces que les obliga a usar cada halloween. Ve a una mujer que a punto de llorar, se restriega los ojos con un brazo, y le sonríe.

Tal vez nunca lo diga, pero de haber podido elegir, él habría querido una mujer como Haru para el Décimo.

-Gracias por todo- dice ella. Se levanta, deja el jarro en el centro de la mesa, y su sonrisa resplandece tanto que es obvia su falsedad. Gokudera la detiene, la rodea con un brazo torpemente, y sin saber que más hacer, le da un par de palmaditas en las espalda, más parecidas a las que le daría a un amigo que lo que sea que se haga para consolar a una chica. No sabe porqué lo hace y se arrepiente al instante. Haru llora. Empieza con un sollozo ahogado que se transforma en un llanto desesperado, y se aferra a su camisa. Nunca ha querido que él la viera llorar, pero una vez que empieza detenerse es difícil y llora por la adolescente que era, por ellos, por lo que han visto, por un amor que aún le duele y que nunca podrá ser, por Kyoko, inclusive. Porque es casi su hermana y se odia por esperar que Tsuna se fije en ella y abandone a Kyoko. Mientras llora, es consciente del brazo de Gokudera rodeándole, de la palmada que le da en la espalda de vez en cuando y del olor a cigarros que desprende su ropa. Nunca han sido cercanos, no entiende porqué puede llorar en frente de él. Se separa y se pregunta cómo va a mirarlo a la cara ahora. Descubre que es él el que desvía el rostro.

Está avergonzado. Como si hubiera visto algo privado, algo que sólo era de Haru. No sabe qué decir. Nunca la ha visto llorar así. La ha visto gritarles reproches sobre lo temerarios que son, a punto de llorar por la rabia y la preocupación. Nunca la había visto así, su tristeza descarnada, su desesperación.

-Yo te habría elegido a ti- murmura. Supone que si hay un momento para decirlo, es ése. Y quiere que deje de estar triste-. Para el Décimo. No eres una mujer estúpida, después de todo.

Se va porque no soporta estar allí y porque teme que si sigue hablando, la gritará y la hará llorar de nuevo. Su camisa está humeda y cuando llega a su cuarto se la quita y la deja en el cesto de la basura, como si fuera un sacrilegio llevar encima la prueba de sus lágrimas. Para él, Haru es un punto bullicioso y que destella luz, un poco como el Décimo. Verla quebrarse es descubrir cosas que no quería descubrir, como el impulso de regresar y ser capaz de consolarla como es debido, de hacer algo para detener sus lágrimas. Parte de un equilibrio natural se rompe al verla triste, esa parte de él que aún es un idiota adolescente y que cree que las cosas nunca van a cambiar. Haru es sólo Haru, otra cosa en el mundo que él da por hecho, y ahora acaba de darse cuenta que ella también podría elegir irse. Podría querer tener algo más que el cariño de amigos que le brinda Tsuna, y el saberlo le incomoda. No sabe cuándo pasó, pero llegó a creer que ella siempre estaría allí, a considerarla parte de la familia, una Vongola más.

...

Haru ha llorado mucho. Lloró cuando se enteró que Kyoko y Tsuna salían juntos, lloró a los gritos cuando estuvieron en el futuro, lloró una vez en la que Tsuna y los chicos se fueron a una misión y no había forma de comunicarse con ellos. Lloró al saber que Lambo, aún un niño, había participado en más batallas de las que le gustaría saber. Cuando llora, prefiere hacerlo en la soledad de su cuarto. Es dada a las muestras efusivas de afecto, a los gritos, pero no a llorar por impulso. Se siente culpable apenas lo ve marchar, y corre a su cuarto. Piensa en lo poco que puede hacer por ellos. Puede mantenerse sonriendo, entera y feliz para no ser una carga extra en sus hombros. Piensa que si la ven llorar, nunca podrán olvidarlo y nunca creerán en su sonrisa. Y sólo será una preocupación más.

...-

Pasan dos meses. Gokudera la esquiva, la observa de reojo y ella intenta no acercarse demasiado a él. El recuerdo de su llanto les incomoda a ambos, pero para Haru es insoportable. Es una mañana cálida cuando lo sigue fuera de la base y lo detiene antes de que se marche. Se planta delante de él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Deja de esquivar a Haru- ordena. Si él no tuviera fresco el recuerdo de sus sollozos y sus manos aferrándose a su camisa, podría encontrar gracioso la manera en la que ella lo encara, el ceño fruncido y las piernas abiertas en una pose que intenta ser dura y es sólo un poquito ridícula.

-Nadie te esquiva, mujer- contesta-. No tengo la obligación de hablar contigo, ¿o sí?

-¡No finjas!- ella grita y su máscara de control se resquebraja por un segundo traicionero-. Haru no quiere que le tengas lástima. Prefiere que la odies. O que pienses que es estúpida por llorar.

Gokudera baja la vista. Ella tiene razón. La esquiva para creer que su mundo sigue siendo como antes, que no incluye las lágrimas desesperadas de una chica, y su propia inutilidad para darle algún consuelo.

-No es eso- dice. Saca un cigarrillo de forma automática, y lo enciente, tratando de calmar sus nervios-. Nunca te he tenido lástima.

Gokudera sabe lo que es que te miren con lástima. Lo hacían las empleadas en su mansión en Italia, lo hacía su padre, lo hacía Shamal cuando lo consideraban un niño demasiado delicado para la mafia. Sabe que no hay nada que duela más que saberse objeto de lástima de personas que las que sólo quieres respeto. Nunca tendría lástima de ella. La ira de Haru parece ceder, y a falta de algo mejor que hacer, se sienta en el piso, la espalda apoyada en la pared. Gokudera la imita, y deja que el cigarro se consuma, mientras intenta encontrar qué decir.

-No quería llorar- es ella quien rompe el silencio. Tiene las piernas estiradas y las manos apoyadas en los muslos desnudos. A Gokudera, su forma de vestir, siempre con faldas y vestidos cortos, nunca lo ha incomodado. Teme verla triste de nuevo y para no verle el rostro, sigue los movimientos de las manos de Haru sobre sus propias piernas.

-No hay problema- contesta-. Podrías irte- agrega-, podrías dejar de venir, o vivir lejos. No tienes que quedarte por Tsuna. Si tú quieres... podrías hacer cualquier cosa.

Espera un grito. Espera una explosión de exclamaciones indignadas, incluso espera un golpe. No obtiene nada de eso. Haru lo mira fijamente, nota un par de aros plateados en su oreja izquierda en los que no se había fijado, y en contra de las expectativas de Gokudera, sonríe.

-Lo pensé- admite. Ahora mira al cielo, hasta que la luz del sol le incomoda y se fija en las siluetas de los edificios-. Haru no tiene oportunidad con Tsuna-san, Haru debería irse. Eso pensé. Pero no es sólo por Tsuna.

Gokudera nota el cambio, aunque ella no parece consciente. La ausencia del "san" cuando ella habla del Décimo, una diferencia minúscula, pero que vuelve a "Tsuna" una presencia lejana de la adoración que hasta ahora ella le profesaba.

-Hay muchas cosas aquí que Haru quiere. Lambo e I-pin, y Fuuta, y Bianchi-san. Y a Haru le gustan las fiestas de disfraces y los pasteles de Kyoko-chan. Y están Gianini-san, y es muy divertido, a pesar de todo. También Uri-chan. O la comida rara de Bianchi, y las pruebas peligrosas de Reborn-san...

Su voz sube de tono mientras habla y termina gesticulando, hablando de Irie y Yuni, cuando llegan de visita, de la vez que Yamamoto le quiso enseñar béisbol y ella lo declaró un peligro nacional, de las fiestas de primavera, los fuegos artificiales y los árboles de sakura que Hibari suele mirar con odio. Está casi gritando, y de pie, al final, y Gokudera la mira desde abajo. Haru es como un pequeño remolino de entusiasmo y aunque le irrita, le hace creer que hay cosas que nunca cambiarán. Un equilibrio capaz de mantenerse mientras la familia esté junta. Gokudera nunca lo sintió, con su propia familia, pero lo ha sentido con Vongola. Paz, y el saber que pertenece a un lugar, el saber que está en un lugar en donde la gente quiere lo acepta.

-Me refiero...- dice, tomando aire. Él la interrumpe.

-Eres una Vongola.

Haru se queda en silencio. Es la primera vez que él la llama así, y es imposible detener el sonrojo y la satisfacción que se apoderan de ella. Vongola lo es todo para él, sabe que es el mejor halago que puede recibir.

-Son mi familia- admite. Se vuelve a sentar, y rechaza entre risas el cigarrillo que él le ofrece. Miran al frente en silencio, ambos a gusto, sin detenerse a pensar porqué están allí cuando su relación habitual es gritarse insultos mutuamente.

Gokudera aún puede escuchar su llanto, pero ya no es un recuerdo incómodo. Que la gente llore no la vuelve incapaz de sonreír.

Haru lo mira de reojo. Tsuna le sigue doliendo, y no sabe si algún día podrá mirar a otro lado y dejar de quererlo. Envidia a Gokudera, un poco. Él puede tener su devoción sin que ello implique sufrir por no tener su amor. Pero está bien. Querer a Tsuna la ha traído hasta aquí y es bueno saber que allí pertenece.

Cuando Gokudera anuncia que se va, ella se alza de puntillas y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Asegúrate de regresar, Gokudera-san!- grita, mientras lo ve marchar. Él chasquea la lengua, le grita que deje de gritar, pero sonríe.

Son cambios apenas perceptibles. A él la sonrisa le dura todo el trayecto, y a ella el beso la persigue como el recuerdo de una travesura.


End file.
